dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League of America Vol 2 0
| StoryTitle1 = Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow | Synopsis1 = Flashback. After the Appellexian Invasion, Batman and Superman meet at the Batcave. Batman discusses with Superman his concerns about the formation of a team. Wonder Woman arrives and the three begin to brainstorm how to ensure the team's success. Flashback. After Red Tornado sacrifices himself on a mission, the trio meet on the JLA Satellite. Batman vents on the others about the death of the hero. Bruce, Diana and Clark attend the wedding of Hal Jordan. Flashback. Bruce attends the wedding of Donna Troy and Terry Long. Diana, who was Maid of Honor, talks with Bruce while Superman patrols the area to ensure the wedding is not interrupted by villains. Lex Luthor battles the trio angry over some event involving the heroes and Luthor's son. Flashback. After Aquaman dissolves the then-current Justice League and reassembles a full-time team and relocating then to Detroit, the trio meet at Challenger Mountain and Batman expresses his misgivings about the new team consisting of four new members most without training. Bruce and Diana go the Kent farm in Smallville after the death of Jonathan Kent. Flashback. Batman and Wonder Woman spar as Batman tells her and Superman about Jason Todd after his adoption. Batman and Superman come to Paradise Island to discuss Diana's pending wedding and her giving up her immortality to not love for eternity without her mortal husband. Flashback. At the JLI's Embassy in New York City, Batman tells the others how he knocked Guy Gardner out with One Punch. Superman walks through the dark interior of the New Satellite. He is upset because both Batman and Wonder Woman are no-shows. Flashback. After Superman is killed by Doomsday, Wonder Woman finds Batman at work on Superman's computer in the Fortress of Solitude. They begin to grieve over his loss. Flashback. In "The Hall", the trio discuss the discovery by the Flash that there is a second Earth in their universe vibrating at a different speed. Flashback. In the Watchtower, Superman and Wonder Woman confront Batman about the secret files he had been keeping on his JLA teammates. These were stolen and used by villain Ra's Al-Ghul and nearly cost the heroes their lives. Wonder Woman berates him and states that he is not the man he once knew, accusing him of having become like a bully since death of Jason Todd. Flashback. In the Crime Alley, Superman and Wonder Woman discuss the recent death of Batman. Flashback. During the build-up to the Infinite Crisis, the trio meet in the damaged Watchtower and lash out at each other regarding their recent activities. Flashback. After the discussion abnout the Appellexian Invasion, the three heroes agree to make their meeting an annual event. Flashback. Following the events of Infinite Crisis and just prior (or early in) the following year, Bruce, Clark and Diana agree to meet again in a year as each sets off in their own directions. Present day. The heroes again meet at the Batcave where Batman suggests they begin voting on members of a new Justice League. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * Appellaxians * Harvey Dent Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Blue Beetle * Jason Todd * Jonathan Kent * Julia Kapatellis * Kyle Rayner * Lois Lane * Max Lord * Mister Miracle * Roy Harper Locations: * ** ** ** * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * Unnamed Port Concepts: * Items: * Nebula Rod * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * This issue is not so much a story as a series of previously undocumented conversations between Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman, showcasing their relationships across their shared history. The story jumps back and forth between events of the past, and possible future events. All the events of the past are shown in chronological order (least recent to most recent). It is possible the future events are also meant to be chronological. * Each moment in time is drawn in a similar artistic style to that of the corresponding comic books in which those events actually occurred. * With the exception of the first and last events depicted in the book, each story is told in a single page (#17 and #18 are only a few panels each). * There is a slight inconsistency. Superman states (in #17 - after the formation of the Justice League of America for the first time), "Every year, then." However (in #2 - after Red Tornado's sacrifice) Batman's internal monologue indicates that they decided to make it an annual event only after the events in that story. | Trivia = * In #3, Oliver Queen is Hal Jordan's best man. Hal Jordan's bride is not named but she is not long-time love interest Carol Ferris. * In #5, Lex Luthor is able to hold his own in a fight against the trio of heroes. He mentions a son in past tense suggesting he has died. This could be a predicted fight after Infinite Crisis that never came to pass about Lex Luthor blaming the trio for the death of Superboy a clone of himself and Superman whom he considers his son. * In #6, Batman repeatedly predicts "Someone's going to get hurt," regarding the new League. In fact, two new members (Vibe and Steel) are killed. Batman also mentions he's thinking about joining the League to train them. This ultimately occurred in . * In #10, although the conversation occurred at the JLI's Embassy, the actual event occurred prior to the Justice League becoming Justice League International (but only by a few issues). Black Canary, not the biggest fan of Gardner's, was apparently so excited about the event, she photographed it and faxed it to other heroes including Wonder Woman. | Recommended = | Links = }}